Talk:Cyrax
Cyrax buzzsaw Cyrax Net You could have just copy pasted the links... Kelsper 17:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Bumblebee? It's kind of funny that ol Mustard,looks like a Transformer now but still I respect my homeboy.(Hangingmanpeter0 00:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC)) Is it me or Cyrax's eyes looks really cartoon-ish in 2011? Eh buddy,you forget to put your singature,anyways yeah he does after he takes alot of damage his face looks like o_-.(Hangingmanpeter0 00:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC)) Really? I thought it looked like this o_e [[User:TailsFan99|'Listen to your heart...']] [[User Talk:TailsFan99|'and keep going forward...']] 00:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) some1 Cyrax's page is messed up. Fix it please. It's bad enough saying that Smoke is from the Czech Republic...... but saying that Cyrax is from Botswana...... that's going too far. 06:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : How is that going to far? 16:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Just because Cyrax has darker skin underneath his armor, doesn't mean he's from an African country. He could be African-American but, like Smoke, Cyrax is not that important of a character to be given a random country. 05:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, then take it up with NetherRealm Studios, it was their idea. And, no, he can't be African-American; he'd have to be African-Chinese, because the Lin Kuei are based in China. And I'm sure NetherRealm Studios had a reason for making Cyrax from Botswana and for making Smoke Czech. 05:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) And just because that the Lin Kuei are based in China, that doesn't mean that all of their members have to be Chinese, or have some Chinese heritage in them. And if Cyrax and Smoke are given random names and countries as a part of their background, why haven't the MK Team given such things to Sektor? Is he any less important compared to the other two? 06:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : You're right, they don't have to be Chinese, or have Chinese heritage in them (but, just because Cyrax is black doesn't mean he has to be African-American either. He could just be African. My point is that if you said "African-American" meaning someone who's black and American, then someone who's black and Chinese should be "African-Chinese."). However, I don't know why NetherRealm Studios didn't give Sektor a name. Sent a Twitter message to Ed Boon and ask him. All I'm doing is making sure that Mortal Kombat Wiki's information is accurate to canon. And since their ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) biographies give them a name and a country-of-origin, it's my job to make sure the Wiki reflects that. 06:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Your job? Sheesh, get a life, why don't you. 07:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : While using this wiki, I demand you respect people. I could ban you for that comment. 07:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Have respect towards our admins...I hope your not that way towards your peers...(Hangingmanpeter0 07:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC)) :: Thank you, Hangingmanpeter. It's not me I'm worried about – quite frankly I could care less. And the fact that I'm an admin has nothing to do with it. He should be respectful toward everyone on this site. I may be confident, but other people might be more offended by his comments. 07:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah,I'm an admin at some wikis too,and haven't been mouthed off to yet,to be honest I wouldn't take it from anybody I take running wikis very seriously.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC)) :You might want to find a more respectful tone with my staff, 24.5.248.159. First and last warning. If you have such a problem with the biographies, go bitch at NetherRealm Studios, or just don't play the game. SmokeSound off! 07:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :You don't want to try that crap with me at my wikis 24.5.248.159,you wouldn't last a day there with somebody as stricted as me..(Hangingmanpeter0 07:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC)) : :Sektor is supposed to be the grandmaaster's son, that is why he is Chinese. He isn't any less important. Dontfearthereaper777 20:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. But, nonetheless, it was NetherRealm Studios who decides who get's names and who doesn't. 20:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::i lold how we say his name:24.5.248.159 sound like hes a droid. Cybersubby 22:03 Human Cyrax´s battle cry its been confirmed through a leak, along with sektor´s. why was it removed? Because it made the page look bad. Someone deleted them because they felt it didn't need 2 quotes, and I agree with them, it makes the page look bad. --Azeruth 13:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) oh, didnt know that. so a separate section will be made in the same page, or will he have his own page? GunBlazer 13:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You keep forgetting to sign your stuff by the way, no separate pages, it's just an alternate costume. --Azeruth 13:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) i sign my posts most of the time, its just i get distracted while trying to. GunBlazer 13:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Botswana/Motswana Cyrax is from Botswana, however, according to Wikipedia Motswana refers to a single citizen of Botswana. Motswana in the bio, but origin from Botswana. --Azeruth 16:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) i ve always had that doubt. thanks for clearing it. GunBlazer 17:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Cyrax's Alternate Costume Since both Cyrax and Sektor have an alternate costume that show them as human, would it be worth adding them to the "Humans" category based on that? Razr459 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Add an image Why is this page locked? Why is just this page locked? Alta1r 20:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Blame the vandals,for it.(Hangingmanpeter0 20:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) "13:23, May 5, 2011 Smoke. (Talk | contribs | block) protected "Cyrax" edit=sysop (expires 17:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC)) move=sysop (expires 17:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC)) ‎ (Counter-productive edit warring: user adding false information) (hist | change)" I believe it was from when Gabe Weller was removing information from Cyrax's page. He was taking the stuff from his MK 2011 bio out despite it being in the game. --Azeruth 20:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Is Gabe Weller banned? If so, Why not just make this page registered users only? Would slow down the trolling alot. Alta1r 23:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Gabe's not banned, he's been warned though. I'm leaving the protection change to Smoke though since he was the one that protected it. --Azeruth 23:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why not give this page a second chance? Make it registered users only and permaban the ones that vandalise the page? Kiras page is registers only page? Alta1r 15:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it so registered users can edit as well, but it only had 2 days left anyway. --Azeruth 17:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Human Cyrax Page Anyone here thinking of making an article for Human Cyrax? 09:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC)FatalityLives! Human Cyrax is an alternate costume. It would be necessary to do so if he were a separate character. Mayor Zain 10:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :A page was already made for Human Cyrax and we deleted it since, like Zain said, it's just an alternate costume. --Azeruth 14:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Add a Video Finishers in MK 2011, add if you like [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 00:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) i think the fact that cyrax and sektor were about to be named mustard and ketchup respectively because it's already in the did you know section but not that many people look at that page so tell me what you thinkXamXsycoX 07:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Legacy Blades They are called Katars. Cyrax' real name is (reportedly) Mompati Sebele. Sorry, I can't give a proof. I heard of this 5 years ago. 23:39, September 16, 2012 (UTC)